Sans (Yet Another Bad Time Simulator)
Summary Sans Appears In The Undertale 3D Fan Game "Yet Another Bad Time Simulator" and is very hard to beat Powers and Stats Tier: Unknown '''With '''Hax Name: 'Sans '''Origin: '''Yet Another Bad Time Simulator '''Gender: '''Male '''Age: '''Older Than Papyrus '''Classification: '''Skeleton '''Powers and Abilities: '''Soul Manipulation, Gaster Blasters, Bone Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Timeline Awareness, Mega Gaster Blasters, Can Attack A Foes SOUL, Telekinesis, Danmaku, Reality Warping, Can Lock His Foe In Place, Teleportation '''Attack Potency: Wall Level '(Is very hard to beat in "Yet another bad time simulator") 'Speed: Supersonic+ '(Faster Than Frisk/Chara) '''Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: 'At Least '''Wall Level '(Completely unaffected by the temperature in Hotland, which is hot enough to turn a styrofoam cup and the water inside of it into vapor, instantly. Sans supposedly only has one hp, which would make him extremely fragile, though it is unknown to what extent. Regardless, his dodging appears to make up for this, as he was able to repeatedly dodge attacks from Chara/Frisk, who almost immediately after destroyed the entire game. The kill counter does not raise when you kill him, but that could be simply a programming oversight. the truth is unclear.) '''Stamina: '''Very High As He Was Able To Dodge Blows From Frisk/Chara '''Range: '''Likely Mutiple Meters via Bones And Gaster Blasters '''Standard Equipment: '''Gaster Blasters,Bones '''Intelligence: '''Genius '''Weaknesses: '''Cannot Dodge Forever '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Soul Manipulation: Blue Mode: Similar to his brother, Sans turns his opponent's soul blue, giving it "gravity" (It is unclear if this is gravity or simply a 'directional force') and allowing him to easier hit his foes. However, Sans appears to have a far greater mastery of this ability than Papyrus, allowing him to effortlessly fling his foe around by manipulating their soul, or effectively 'changing gravity' and forcing them to the walls, ceiling. He was capable of using this ability to bypass the resistance of a multiversial being (Frisk/Chara) and damage them by sheer force of throwing their soul against the walls, however this accelerated how quickly he tired out during the fight. * Bone Attacks: Sans will send a massive amount of bones at his opponent, forcing them to think on their feet in order to dodge all of them. He will mix up his style, forcing his foes to jump through small gaps between bones, over pits full of dozens of bones, or even to rush along platforms so that they don't fall into a deadly trap composed of dozens upon dozens of bones. Sans will often throw in blue bones, which while they cannot be dodged, will only hurt his opponent if they attempt to move. While his attacks only do a single point of damage, this allows Sans to bypass the player's invincibility frames, essentially meaning he can not only damage any opponent regardless of their defense, but he does a single point of damage per frame (equal to 40 damage per second). He is also able to use his bones to attack the metafighting of his enemies, placing them over the various 'battle commands' and even the aiming meter. It is unclear how this would translate in an actual fight. Furthermore, upon accepting Sans' offer to spare you, he offers a hug. If you accept this hug, he creates an inescapable bone prison around it that never ends until their soul is destroyed. This technique is a guaranteed kill, but can only be done if his opponent's guard is down, though it doesn't necessarily need to be for long. * KARMA: Whatever is struck by one of Sans' attacks. It essentially functions as poison damage for one's soul. * Gasterblasters: Strange devices in the shape of a skull which fire powerful lasers from their maws. Like Sans' bones, Gasterblasters will often be used in numbers and deal KR damage. * Teleportation: While Sans is unable to reset the universe in the manner of someone such as Frisk or Flowey, he has shown to have incredibly potent spatial manipulation, allowing him to teleport not only himself, but objects and other people, as well. During battle, Sans will often teleport his opponent, himself, and his attacks, not only moving himself out of harms way, but moving his foe straight into a new attack. He has also shown the ability to "reset" an individual to their previous position. * Mega Gaster Blasters: '''His Mega Gaster Blasters Causes Way More Than A Normal Gaster Blaster Videos Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Sans Category:Undertale Category:Skeleton Category:Reality Warpers Category:Hax Category:Bullet Hell Users Category:Characters Category:Unknown Tier Category:Bone Users Category:Soul Manipulation Category:Gravity Manipulation Category:Telekinesis Category:Teleportation